tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, You're the Leader
Thomas, You're the Leader, sometimes called Roll Call Rap, is the first Thomas and Friends song to be performed by a real band. The song was written and arranged by Pete Woodroffe and Charlie Grant and performed by Chris Madin. The song was featured at the end of The Great Discovery. The song is based on the tune of Engine Rollcall, but with additional verses about the Skarloey Railway engines, the Pack, and the remainder of the vehicles. In 2010, the song was made using CGI footage. The Skarloey Railway, the Pack, and Stanley were cut out though, as they were not modeled in CGI at the time. Lyrics :It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. :Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, :But who's this coming down the track? (chorus) :Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Henry, Edward, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) (chorus) :Let's not forget the narrow gauge, :Where small and strong is all the rage. :Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), :Fearless Freddie at the back. :Rheneas, and then Peter Sam, :Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man. :With Mr. Percival in charge, :No work's too hard, no job's too large. (chorus) :Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too, :Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. :It's not just engines full of steam, :There's Jack and all his building team. :Tipping stones and digging roads, :Filling trucks and loading loads. :Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. (chorus x2) Audio Characters The Great Discovery version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Molly * Stanley * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Butch * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Ned * Buster * Madge * Harold * Jeremy * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Mayor of Sodor * Jem Cole * The Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * Sodor Brass Band * The Storyteller * Kuffy the Clown Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Charlie * Diesel * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Bubbles Episodes The Great Discovery version: * Emily's Rubbish * Dream On * Dirty Work * Hector the Horrid * Gordon and the Engineer * Henry's Lucky Day * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Thomas and the Big Bang * Edward and the Mail * Hide and Peep * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Percy and the Left Luggage * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Ding-a-Ling * Wash Behind Your Buffers * The Great Discovery Season 13 version: * The Lion of Sodor * Creaky Cranky * Tickled Pink * Hero of the Rails * The Early Bird * Play Time * Double Trouble * Henry's Good Deeds * Slippy Sodor * Thomas and the Pigs Trivia * The Norwegian version is sung a lot faster than the English version, and has many more lyrics. * This song is sometimes danced to on Channel Five's Milkshake in the UK where it is usually referred to as "The Railway Rap". * A complete Instrumental of the song has been shown on Miramax. * In Japan, this song is called "Thomas Rap". * Some footage is sped up. * A version without subtitles can be seen on the US release of The Thomas Way (DVD). Deleted Scenes * The Great Discovery - A deleted scene of Salty, James, Henry, Stanley, and Sir Topham Hatt at Brendam Docks. * Sir Handel in Charge - An alternate scene of Sir Handel and Rheneas. Gallery File:HectortheHorrid!23.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)43.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese6.png File:HectortheHorrid!22.jpg File:HectorTheHorrid!3.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)20.jpg|James File:Toby'sTriumph11.png File:DreamOn34.png File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png File:TheGreatDiscovery146.png File:GordonandtheEngineer4.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png|Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery85.png File:TheGreatDiscovery84.png File:TheGreatDiscovery69.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)24.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)45.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)32.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)34.png File:HectorTheHorrid!1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery46.png File:TheGreatDiscovery48.png File:TheGreatDiscovery47.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)21.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish5.png File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks48.jpg File:EdwardandtheMail70.png|Edward File:TheGreatDiscovery26.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller10.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller9.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)2.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish4.png|Emily File:ThomasandtheLighthouse3.jpg|Henry File:ThomasandtheLighthouse4.jpg|Toby File:Toby'sTriumph75.png File:GordonandtheEngineer3.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery210.png File:TheGreatDiscovery49.png File:TheGreatDiscovery53.png File:TheGreatDiscovery51.png File:TheGreatDiscovery52.png File:SirHandelInCharge12.png File:SirHandelInCharge29.png File:SirHandelInCharge23.png File:SirHandelInCharge5.png File:DuncanDoesitAll4.jpg File:DuncanDoesitAll25.png File:SirHandelinCharge11.jpg File:SirHandelinCharge12.jpg File:SirHandelInCharge56.png File:Ding-a-Ling35.png File:SirHandelInCharge48.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery140.png File:TheGreatDiscovery141.png File:TheGreatDiscovery142.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar19.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery217.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage2.PNG File:DreamOn67.png|Jeremy File:TheGreatDiscovery64.png File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar37.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse25.jpg File:MavisTheGreatDiscovery.png|Mavis File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png|Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery206.png File:TheGreatDiscovery207.png File:JobsaPlenty3.png File:TheGreatDiscovery74.png|Jack File:TheGreatDiscovery192.png|Buster and Alfie File:TheGreatDiscovery193.png|Oliver and Ned File:TheGreatDiscovery115.png File:TheGreatDiscovery215.png File:TheGreatDiscovery209.png File:TheGreatDiscovery104.png File:TheGreatDiscovery105.png File:TheGreatDiscovery144.png File:TheGreatDiscovery159.png File:TheGreatDiscovery161.png File:TheGreatDiscovery166.png File:TheGreatDiscovery167.png File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery202.png File:TheGreatDiscovery211.png File:TheGreatDiscovery212.png File:TheGreatDiscovery214.png File:TheGreatDiscovery216.png CGI Gallery File:ThomasandthePigs16.png File:TheLionofSodor10.png File:TheLionofSodor17.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:TheLionofSodor22.png File:TickledPink27.png File:HerooftheRails277.png File:HerooftheRails190.png File:TickledPink20.png File:TickledPink1.png File:TickledPink13.png File:TickledPink14.png File:TickledPink26.png File:TheEarlyBird52.png File:TheEarlyBird6.png File:PlayTime2.png File:TheEarlyBird67.png File:TheEarlyBird63.png File:TheEarlyBird15.png File:TheEarlyBird11.png File:TheEarlyBird21.png File:TheEarlyBird30.png File:TheEarlyBird65.png File:TheEarlyBird64.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:HerooftheRails202.png File:HerooftheRails203.png File:HerooftheRails141.png File:HerooftheRails189.png File:PlayTime8.png File:DoubleTrouble25.png File:CreakyCranky37.png File:TheEarlyBird2.png File:TickledPink50.png File:TickledPink15.png File:SlippySodor56.png File:SlippySodor51.png File:SlippySodor54.png File:SlippySodor50.png File:PlayTime38.png File:HerooftheRails294.png File:HerooftheRails61.png File:DoubleTrouble26.png File:DoubleTrouble28.png File:SlippySodor40.png File:SlippySodor41.png File:HerooftheRails204.png File:HerooftheRails138.png File:HerooftheRails211.png File:ThomasandthePigs34.png File:ThomasandthePigs37.png Category:Songs